The Birth Of A Killer (And A Lover)
by Project Aphex
Summary: René's life is boring, worthless and pathetic. Every day is the same, and he's sick of always being exploited because of his kindness. But for better, or worse, René's life is going to change. ErenxLevi. Rated M for profanity, sexual content, lots of violence and more. I do not own this thumbnail. It's by Hanbiru on deviantart. Brilliant artist.


Today sucks. Yesterday sucks. It's all so fucking _boring_. The only thing that gets me through these days is my girlfriend, _Vanessa_, but even she's been pretty cold to me, recently. The incessant beeping of this electronic till makes me feel like I'm on a life support machine. I wish someone would pull the fucking plug. I'd go stay with family for a while, if I could. I don't have any family. My mother died when I was pretty young, I can't even remember it. I heard she was _murdered_ though. My psychiatrist says I'm repressing the memories. And as for my dad? That asshole ran away, and dumped me in a fucking orphanage. All my other family _refused_ to tolerate my existence, and acted as if I never came to be. But that's life. It's something I have to deal with.  
I come out of my trance of deep-thought to notice my phone buzzing in my pocket. I reach down to check who was calling. It was Erik, my best friend. Ah, _shit_. I'm not supposed to be on my phone at work. I'll be as fast as I can.  
"Hey Erik, I'm at work now. What do you want?" I whisper hastily into the phone, turning away from the isles, because that was where my boss was most likely to come from.  
"Hey man, I'm just wondering how long you'll be at work for?" He slowly replies back. Damn his carefree attitude.  
"I should be back in around 6 hours. Now, I gotta go. See you later." Without waiting for him to reply, I end the call and slide the phone back into my pocket.  
"René!" My boss is walking up to me from down one of the dingy supermarket isles. He looked pissed. Oh, fuck.  
"Y-Yes, sir?"  
"Did you think I wouldn't fucking notice your ass on the phone? Another incident like this, and you're fired, dickweed." He barks at me. I can't stand this scumfuck treating me like shit. I must be a masochist to still be in this hell-hole of a workplace.  
"Got it." I sigh.  
I help the last woman pack her bags, when I notice something I previously didn't. She's crying.  
"H-hey there... Are you OK? Is anything the matter?" I reply. Trying my best to act sympathetic and kind.  
"Yeah... It's just, my ex-boyfriend is in that doorway. He used to beat me, and I'm... I'm too scared to walk past him" She sobs into her woollen cardigan. Fuck, that's not cool. Well, I'm an employee of this shop, and I should help out the customers. Not to mention... She looks so sad.  
"Got it. I'll try my best to distract him whilst you leave." I reply.  
This boldness is surprisingly not too uncommon from me. Despite my appearance, I'm fairly strong. Well, usually that doesn't matter. I'm screwed over pretty much every time I try to help anyone. It always happens. One time, I helped a blind man cross the road, only to find that he'd stolen my fucking wallet. But that won't happen this time.  
I pace over to where the man is standing. He's leaning beside the two sliding electric doors. He's muscular with short brown hair. Not to mention he was almost twice as fucking tall as me. Well, I grew up on the streets. I've been beat the shit out of by guys like this so many times, I know their weaknesses.  
"Excuse me sir, could you leave the premises? Loitering is against our customer policy."  
The ape-like fuck turns around and looks at me like I'd just punched his mother. He doesn't just look pissed. He looks absolutely livid.  
"What the fuck did you just say, you little shit?" He growled at me through gritted teeth.  
"I asked if you could please leave the premises. Loitering is against our customer polic-." Oh, shit. Looks like I underestimated this guy. I couldn't even finish my sentence before he jammed his basketball-sized fist straight into my gut. Fuck. My vision is fading. Holy shit that was a crazy punch. I've collapsed onto the ground now. Oh my god, this is painful. Luckily, I didn't tense up my abdomen before he punched me. I would be in hospital if I didn't. The light's fading into black. Today is not a good day.  
"René."  
"René! Wake the fuck up!"  
Oh god, where am I? Shit, I blacked out didn't I? Fuck. I can see the boss' lazily polished boots in front of me. This isn't good.  
"Y-yes, sir..." I cough, spluttering a small amount of blood on the dark, laminated flooring.  
"Don't mess my fucking floor up dog. Getting into fights at work eh?"  
"I was helping a woman... She, said he was... Her abusive ex-boyfriend." It's taking all my might to talk. All I want to do is go back to sleep again. The boss lets out an unnerving and angry laugh of derision.  
"Well, you've been played, you stupid fuck. That girl grabbed all the money from the till you left open, and then ran off with the bloke that just fucking gutted you." I knew it would be like this. I try to do good, and every time I'm just screwed the fuck over. Well, it's over now. I can just get better and head back to work. It'll be like this never happened.  
"Well, you're a liability to the fucking workplace. Get the fuck out. You're fired."  
What? Did he just... Actually... Fucking fire me?  
"But-"  
"I don't give a fuck what you're about to say René. Just get the fuck out of my store." He screams at me.  
Fired? I don't know how I'm gonna break this to Vanessa. We were hardly paying the rent with both of us working. I'm absolutely screwed. I manage to crawl onto my knees, and using the assistance of one of the cardboard boxes to the left of me, I make it onto my feet. I should beat the shit out of this fucker. No... I mustn't. I couldn't fight him in the state I'm in, plus he'd probably press charges. I can't cause any more trouble to Vanessa. Without saying a word, I limp out of the open doors of the store. I should head home. I'd get patched up at the hospital if I had enough money. I check the time on my watch. It reads 6:07PM. Ah, shit. I finish work at 9PM. I don't know how I'm going to break this to her.  
The long walk back to my apartment was horrible. Every step I take, the pain in my abdomen returns. It feels like I'm being punched by that guy every fucking time. Shit, this hurts. After around half an hour of walking a 10 minute walk, I finally reach the stairs heading up to my apartment. Just one hallway walk to go, and I'd be able to collapse on my bed and sleep. As I make the walk down the hallway, I hear a voice from one of the apartments.  
"_No! Erik, no. Not... Aaah!_" I... I can recognise that voice. It's... _Vanessa_. Oh shit, Vanessa? What is happening? I run as fast as I can to my apartment doorway, ignoring the pain in my abdomen. I jam the key in the lock and burst through the doorway. "_Vaness-_"  
I stop in my tracks. You have got to be fucking kidding me. You have actually got to be _fucking_ kidding. This is too much. There she was. _The girl I loved_. _The girl I adored_. _The girl I was willing to spend the rest of my life with_. She has Erik's fucking cock jammed deep into her whore-cunt. Moaning like _cattle_ as he rammed the shit out of her. On _our_ fucking bed. With the weight of everything that has happened today, the weight of everything that has happened to me in my life, something broke. It was like the rope which still held onto my kindness and humanity had been wore down for too long, and it _snapped_. And I fucking _snapped_ too. Erik was too busy fucking the girl I loved to see me behind him. But he wasn't too busy to realise it when I grabbed the side of his head. "_René‽_" He shouted, just before I drove his face into the wall. He wasn't too busy to notice it when I drove my knee into his face. And he wasn't too fucking busy to notice it when I grabbed him by the neck and one-handedly lifted him up from the ground, holding him against the wall. "_René_! Stop!" Vanessa screamed. But her voice is drowned in the rage in my head. My abdomen was in so much pain, but I didn't care. There was a _fire_ inside of me, shredding every last part of my humanity that had once lived there. This is the exact moment when René died. And went with him the fury, and rage, and hate towards Erik. There was no longer hatred as such, I just want to remove his existence from this earth. I tighten my grip around Erik's neck. suffocating him. He tried to scream, but my hands smothered every word. I get my knee and drive it into his abdomen. _Once_. _Twice_. _A third time_. Erik coughed up blood. And I let go of him, leaving him to slide down the wall, leaving a trail of the blood I beat out of him behind him. I figured I shouldn't kill him. At least not _yet_. I've always despised disorganised crimes of passion. They were so... _Untidy_.


End file.
